The global high-brightness (HB) LED market grew 93% from $5.6 B in 2009 to $10.8 B in 2010, according to market research firm Strategies Unlimited after analyzing market demand as well as the supply-side activity of more than 40 HB-LED component suppliers. LCD monitor and TV backlights led the growth spurt, followed by mobile display applications.
The replacement of incandescent light bulbs in traffic lights around the world is arguably the first large-scale deployment of LEDs. According the Department of Transportation in California and Arizona, USA, the cost of electricity consumed in operating signalized intersection 24 hours a day averages about US$1,000 per year. The electricity bill is about 8-10× lower using the LED lights. Figuring in the periodic maintenance cost of bulb replacement during light traffic hours, the somewhat higher initial cost of LED traffic lights can be paid back in 12-18 months. This one of the main reason behind the early adoption of LED in traffic light by cities around the world.
In the future, to build a sustainable environment, electronic systems for our civil infrastructure, such as the traffic lights, must be advanced in several aspects. Specifically, they should be: manufactured efficiently to reduce e-waste: multi-functional systems for providing more functionality with less raw materials; deployed efficiently to eliminate redundant installation for different purposes; operated efficiently so that the same energy can be reused to perform vital functions for our ecosystem.
The above-described background is merely intended to provide an overview of contextual information regarding networks, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Additional context may become apparent upon review of one or more of the various non-limiting embodiments of the following detailed description.